The games we play
by Willona
Summary: Arthur has enough of this game they're playing, but Francis wants to continue. FrUk, rated M for obvious reasons.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything… unfortunately :C

**Warning!: **Yaoi, FrUk, meaning ArthurxFrancis or FrancexBrittan and vice versa.

**Summary:** Arthur has enough of this game they're playing, but Francis wants to continue. FrUk, rated M for obvious reasons.

**Author's notes: **So this is just a little piece I wrote to practice my writing skills. This is the second time I wrote something remotely sexual, so don't expect to much. It's been a year since I left high school so my French is a bit rusty I'm afraid, I tried my best and used an online translator for backup. I tried to take out as many spellings mistakes as I could, but there are probably still some in there. If you notice some mistakes or if you think the French sentences could be changed please feel free to notify me about them. Enjoy ^^.

_The games we play._

"I'm done" I bit out. My voice sounded weak even to my own ears as it took all of my effort not to swallow my words. I could feel my hands trembling as I put them on top of the wooden chair before me. I just needed something to lean on, for I was sure my legs were unable to hold me up at the moment.

"Done…" I could feel the other man's heavy breath on my neck as he uttered the word like it was foreign to him "Pourquoi Angleterre would you think that we are done? Eh bien we are just getting started!"

I could feel him moving in even closer, sending shivers down my spine. It took a great deal of self-control to not just turn around and snog him into the ground. However my pride had already taken a few heavy blows and I didn't think I could bear our silly little games for much longer.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered, like I did not know the answer to that question. Even now, when I was at my breaking point, he still managed to get the response he wanted from me. 'Why me?' I wanted to add, but I didn't have the guts to say those words out loud. I was weak when it came to Francis, he would find my buttons and push them. And unlike America, Francis always pushed the right one, every…single… time…

"Parce que, je t'aime et je ferai que tu m'aimes aussi " he hissed into my ear as he slowly slid his tongue over it's lobe.

I couldn't stand this any longer. I turned around and pushed him away, maybe a little bit rougher than I had intended to. He stumbled a bit, but quickly found his footing again. I balled my fists in pure rage.

"No you won't!" I yelled at him "I don't love you and you can not make me!"

I was lying. We both knew my feelings for the frog, I just hated him enough to withhold myself from ever saying them out loud. For a few moments he looked a bit shocked, but then he gave me a sly smirk that made my heart flutter despite myself. He walked towards me slowly and with confidence. His footsteps were the only sound that reached my ears. They reverberated through the small hotel room.

He lifted both of his hands and put them on my neck like he was about to strangle me. I tried to take a few steps backwards, but the bloody chair got in the way. I looked at the frog in fright. 'Has he lost his mind?'. However Francis did not tighten the grip of his hands on my neck. He just let them rest there, his fingers barely touching my skin. The sensation made me shiver.

I swallowed nervously as I watched him get even closer. He leaned his head next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath tickling the hairs in my neck, making them stand upright. "Watch me..." he said in a low breathy voice, his heavy accent almost made it sound like a purr.

His hands slid upwards into my hair as he took his time to kiss my lips. Prying them open, he slipped his tongue in into my mouth, trying to coax the slick muscle into playing with his.

"Ungh" I cursed myself for responding to him as I moaned wantonly. This is what he wanted, I just couldn't give it to him so easily. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my hands before I could even make a move. He pulled me flush against him and folded my arms around his waist. I could feel his hard member being pressed against mine, the heat of his skin burning me through the fabric of our jeans. God what was he doing to me?

His hands wandered lower and grabbed my but massaging it in a way that made my whole body shiver in pleasure. Then he picked me up and carried me towards the bed. He made me lay down on the soft mattress as he quickly removed our clothes. By then I knew I had lost this game to him and somewhere in the back of my mind I had never doubted that this would eventually happen.

He laid down next to me on his side. His face was so close that I could've counted his eyelashes had felt the need to do so, but right now I had more urgent things to take care of. My cock was hard, red, oozing pre-cum and itching to be touched. My hand wandered down my body to help myself with this pressing matter, but Francis slapped it away.

"Patience" he whispered to me as his hands started to toy with my nipples. It was frustrating, not being allowed to touch myself, but I knew Francis liked to tease, so for once I let him do as he pleased. I grabbed the sheets with my hands, trying my best to keep my moans inside, without success. His mouth had attached itself to my neck and was leaving an army of red hickeys in it's wake.

He slowly slit his right hand lower, pausing to play with my belly button, his fingers where like whispers on my skin. I bucked my hips up as I sucked in air through my teeth. I could feel the bastard's smirk on my neck. I bit my lip in frustration. Seeing this Francis licked my abused lip with his tongue and preceded to ravage my mouth with a mind blowing kiss.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my weeping member and began to jerk me off roughly. I broke our kiss to let out a long moan and continued to buck up into the hand. I could hear him chuckle next to me. The sound made me angry, why should I be the only one who get's to be embarrassed here?

I opened my eyes to look into his face as I grabbed his pulsing cock. I smirked as I saw the shock in his eyes. His member twitched in my hand as I started to jerk him off as well. We quickly found a familiar rhythm. Francis started to moan loudly and buried his face in my neck. I guess he didn't want me to hear the words which were flowing out of his mouth involuntarily. To bad for him I could understand every single word.

"Arthur…Je t'aime…" He panted "je t'aime, je t'aime! Tu es mon Dieu, je te donnerai tout ce que vous voulez, ma vie, mon coeur, mon âme, dites que vous m'aimez! ARTHURRRR!"

And with that he came. Francis' hand squeezing me tightly and the feeling of his juices gushing out all over my hand send me over the edge as well as I groaned in pure pleasure. It took me a few minutes to recover, but soon my body longed for his warmth. I shifted closer to him and snuggled my head into the dip between his neck and his shoulder. I led out a content yet nervous sigh before softly whispering into his ear: "I do love you, you damn frog!"

And I didn't even have to look at his face to know the loving grin he was giving me.

**Author's notes: **Well that was all for today ladies and gentleman. I hope you all enjoyed my little story. I am wondering if I should make a sequel, please feel free to tell me if you would like one, or not. Reviews are my life-force ^^.

**Translation of French words and sentences: **

1. Pourquoi Angleterre = _Why England_

2. Eh bien = _Well_

3. Parce que, je t'aime et je ferai que tu m'aimes aussi = _Because I love you and I will make you love me too_

4. Arthur…Je t'aime…je t'aime, je t'aime! Tu es mon Dieu, je te donnerai tout ce que vous voulez, ma vie, mon coeur, mon âme, dites que vous m'aimez! ARTHURRRR! =

_Arthur ... I love you ... I love you, I love you! You are my God, I'll give you everything you want, my life, my heart, my soul, say you love me! __ARTHURRRR!_


End file.
